The Eek Council on Alcoholism is going to build a Community Hall, and purchase equipment (recreational) for the use of village members. There will also be a small workshop with tools available where the men can work on their snow-machines during the cold winter months. A hobby shop will be opened where the older people can teach the younger generation the Eskimo arts and crafts.